Alone Together
by lynnnr5
Summary: What happens when Austin and Ally get into a fight? ONE-SHOT.


"Austin! You lied to me!" Ally groaned, walking towards the exit.

"Ally," Austin roared, running after me, "I didn't mean to lie."

"Then why'd you keep this secret from me? Maybe I wanted to know that my best friend is leaving for 6 months," she yelled, running home.

Austin Moon was Ally Dawson's best friend. In the World. They spend so much time around each other; maybe even a little too much time for friends. But he means so much to me, and that's why she'd be so heartbroken without him next to her.

She sat in her bedroom, quietly playing with a pen that sat on the table next to her. Austin knew a way to her bedroom window, so she'd made sure she kept it locked. Shed didn't want to see him. But then again, she did.

The door banged loudly, causing her to jump. "Ally," the door banged loudly once again, "open your door!" Ally groaned, getting up from my bed. The door quickly pushed open once she'd unlocked the door. She couldn't say no to him; no matter how much she tried.

"Ally," he whispered, walking closer to her as he stepped, "I'm sorry."

Ally's heart pumped, sending adrenalin throughout her small body. The closer his large figure got to her, the more freaked out she got, making her hands sweaty and face red.

"Ally," he whispered, "please say something."

"Uh- Austin. I'm just mad that you kept it from me. You should have told me earlier, so I could've been prepared for the day you leave."

"Ally," he murmured, his face getting closer, "you know it's more than that."

What did he mean? Now, he'd gotten her cornered to the wall, his strong, tall body right above hers, breathing slowly as his eyes met Ally's. Both of his arms were pinned on the wall, causing her to be stuck. Which was his point.

She kept silenced, biting her bottom lip in order from saying anything that made him mad. She couldn't do that to her best friend.

Austin leaned down, trying to break the awkward silence that lingered. His lips met hers.

Ally, not knowing exactly what to do, brought herself up to her tiptoes, breaking the distance between them. When her lips me his, she felt so much better, so much more relaxed.

They continued kissing, not breaking apart from one another.

Slowly, Austin brought her down to the bed, making sure he was on the top. His tongue traced her lips, and she allowed his tongue to enter inside of her mouth.

Their tongues battled, as the slowly rolled around on the bed, soft moans coming from them every once in a while.

"Ally," Austin moaned, pulling his head up from her lips.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt, fisting it to show he wanted it off. She nodded, accepting, and he pulled it off in a swift motion, leaving her in her bra and jeans.

"I know it's wrong to want your best friend like this, but I do," Austin groaned, pulling off his own shirt.

"It's okay," she moaned as she saw his _very _nice abs, "I do too."

He pulled her towards him, slowly pulling her skinny jeans down to her feet, then threw them to the other side of the room. Afterwards, he unclasped her black laced bra, and threw that where the skinny jeans were.

Austin cupped her breast, sucking on the erect right nipple. It was the first time Ally was ever played with. She was virgin. Pure virgin. She'd done nothing but play with herself; that's how virgin she was. The feeling of somebody's mouth on her boob, especially Austins, gave her a feeling of pure desire; want; _need._

Ally moaned, caused by the sudden urge to be touched. Once Austin was done with that, she got on her knees, grabbing Austin's belt. "Off," she moaned, "I want them off."

He unbuckled the belt and hurled it onto the floor, his jeans following afterwards. "Austin," she groaned, pulling down his boxers, "you're so _big_." Her eye caught the giant member, and she wondered if that could actually fit inside of her. That is, if they actually have sex.

He chuckled, "go on, Ally. Show me what you got."

"Austin, I've never done this before so-"

"Ally, just believe in yourself."

She shrugged, grabbing his large cock. It felt so good to have him in her hands. She slowly gripped the bottom, moving up and down from there. Austin's face scrunched up, making him look super sexy. Her tongue wanted him, her desires gave in and she moved her tongue to the tip of his cock.

"Uhn, Ally, you're so, ugh, good," he moaned, shutting his eyes.

She moved her hand to the base, sqeezing it slightly as she pumped up and down. Now, it was time to taste him. Her mouth came down on to the cock, slightly bobbing up and down, taking in as much of the rod as she could.

"Take that dick, Ally," he groaned, grabbing her soft curls into his large hands.

She sucked on his dick, licking every place she could, before finding that his dick was now vibrating. White ropes of cum sprung from the slit in his cock, getting all over Ally's precious face. She didn't know exactly what to do, but she had an idea.

"Swallow it, Ally," Austin groaned, shutting his eyes in escatsy

She opened her mouth, taking the hot cum into her pretty little mouth. Ally had never tasted such a wonderful taste, and she loved it. She brought her hand down to her panties, rubbing circles on her clit. Austin couldn't help but slightly groan at a sight.

"Your turn," Austin smirked, pushing her down onto the bed behind them.

He slid his hand down her stomach, slowly and dramatically. Typical Austin. When he reached her black, laced panties, he eagerly pulled them off of her small figure, tossing them onto the floor.

"You're so beautiful..." Austin told her, taking in his naked best friend for the first time. He noticed how gorgeous she looked, her hair, eyes, smile and that body.

He moved his hand to her smooth lips, pushing them open. He took in the view of her pussy, and brought his fingers into her tight hole, stretching her out for his cock. Sure, she'd masturbated before, but he needed her to be ready for him.

"Uhhh, don't stop," she moaned, gripping the sheets.

He'd known she was satisfied, and brought down his lips to her swollen clit. Her body had never felt such wonderful, immense pleasure. The feeling of somebody else's mouth on you felt so much better than she thought.

Austin attacked her small hole with his tongue, rubbing her clit with his fingers that weren't holding open her lips. Her hips involuntarily arched from such pleasure she was feeling. It felt like a burning sensation leaking all throughout her body. And it was so good.

She felt herself cumming, and didn't think twice about telling Austin she was. He began to realize, and sucked on her even harder to get every bit of her that he could. The way her face looked when he touched her, made him feel so turned on.

"Ally," he said, sternly, lining up his tip with her hole, "this is going to hurt. I'll go slow."

She nodded, realization finally striking her. He slowly entered her, and she held her breath as he stretched her out. Tears began to prick her eyes, and he leaned down, kissing her lips to comfort her.

"P-push in further, than leave it. So I can get used to it," she told him, gripping his naked shoulders with her nails.

He did as she said, and wrapped his arms around her neck. He placed kisses everywhere he could while they waited. Lips, neck, cheek, jawline, chest.

"I'm ready," she told him, wiggling her hips around.

He pushed in deeper, earning moans from her, and her earning groans from him. He breathed deeply with every push, both of their moans mixing together in the air.

He leaned down, taking in her nipple, as he pushed in and out of Ally. Her pain was already turned to pleasure and she was now experiencing the full pleasure of sex. It was new to her, yes, but she sure as hell enjoyed it, and she knew it would definitely be something she'd enjoy doing.

"Ally," Austin groaned, pulling her hair into his hands, "you're so tight. Ughhh."

Austin tried to push deeper into her, giving her the full experience.

"Scream my name," he growled, slapping her ass.

"Austin..." she moaned, digging her nails deeper into his skin.

"Louder!" he yelled, slapping her ass once more.

"AUSTIN!" she moaned, louder, feeling her walls begin to tighten and vibrate, as Austin felt the same thing with his dick.

"Ally," he groaned, feeling his climax come, "cum with me."

The feeling or orgasm took over, and the feeling rushed throughout her body. They both came together, Austin riding out his orgasm inside of her.

Their breathing finally slowed down, and became more of a slow, steady breath and heart rate. They still lay next to each other, as naked as they could be and were very worn out, but they were slowing down.

"Ally," he whispered, "that was amazing."

Ally looked up at him, grinning as wide as she could, "Thanks for taking my virginity," she winked up at him, "_best friend_."

He rolled his eyes, chuckling. "You're welcome," he slid his hands through her hair, shuffling it around, "_best friend_."

* * *

**A/N: That was my first one-shot guys:D**

**PM me or email me if anyone wants to write a story with me(if you have any ideas)**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for a story or one-shot, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**What was y'alls favorite part of this? Mine were the last two lines(;**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
